


He's A Pretty Man

by aesthetics_are_my_shit, louis_tomlinson



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetics_are_my_shit/pseuds/aesthetics_are_my_shit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_tomlinson/pseuds/louis_tomlinson
Summary: Josh Dun is a rich business man, who is the CEO of Dun's Dyes. Tyler Joseph is poor with a history of abusive lovers. What will happen when the two cross paths and become close? What secrets are they hiding from each other?





	1. Tyler?

*Josh's POV*  
I'm walking towards my office with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I, Josh Dun, have a secret. You can try and tell somebody, but it's no use. I have plenty of people on my side. After all, I am the owner of a large company. You want to know my secret? I'm the leader of the Columbus, Ohio mafia, and I have a history of owning hybrids. Yes, many people in this world are disgusted by hybrids, but i find that disgusting. I actually love hybrids. They are very sweet caring people. Yes I said people. They are only half animal, so you should treat them with respect.  
Suddenly I'm hearing a soft sound. I know that sound anywhere, it's the pained mewling of a hybrid. i may be mistaken, but I HAVE helped out wounded hybrids before. I turn towards the sound, and it just happens to be in an abandonned alley way. I make my way down the dark path, and land my eyes upon something that ruins and makes my day all at once. It happens to be a beautiful young man who looks as if he's been beaten up. He's crying, and his knees are scraped. I go to him and recognize the face. "Tyler?"


	2. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idfk im rushing this cos i want to make you guys happy ilysm <3

        **"Tyler?"**

                   Oh no... He remembers me! I mean, I remember him too, he was my best friend in high school and the only one who didn't treat me like trash.  His face holds a gentle concerned tone, one saved only for me. Yes, we were each other's life line. Until Bob Bryar came in. He was the new kid, and I really liked him. Josh started to drift apart. Josh didn't like him cos he knew something was up, and boy was he right. After josh and I stopped talking to each other, Bob and I started dating. As soon as we got out of college, Bob started abusing me. He would beat me and throw me around and call me names to no end, until today i ran away. Now Josh has found me and I'm stuck having to hear him say "I told you so". 

                    "Tyler, are you okay? What happened darling? Here, let me help you!" Josh says kindly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod, and mutter out a pitiful "I'm so sorry" before letting him pick me up and take me to his car. I start to sob uncontrollably, the tears getting worse than before. i failed my best friend, and I should have listened to him back then. If only I had, then this shitstorm wouldn't have ever happened. 

                    Yet, I'm glad he found me, and not someone who's old and abusive or someone like Bob. I'm glad because now we can tie up loose ends, I'm out of the shitstorm, and Josh can help me back on my feet. I feel important once more, like I used to with him. I feel loved.


End file.
